


Snap

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [14]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, First Meetings, Flirting, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Smut, Snapchat, Submission, Teasing, Texting, Touching, Tumblr, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: peeweezy - Heylilstumpy - Hililstumpy - Do I know you?peeweezy - Not yet but you can if you want to





	Snap

Patrick is very close to just using the block button when a random guy friends him on snapchat. He's about to do it when the guy sends him a message so he grudgingly answers.

 _peeweezy - Hey_  
_lilstumpy - Hi_  
_lilstumpy - Do I know you?_  
_peeweezy - Not yet but you can if you want to_  
_lilstumpy - I don't want to_  
_peeweezy - Of course you do_  
_peeweezy - I'll give you a good time_

With an eye roll Patrick lies back on his bed and starts to block the guy but he gets a snap and grudgingly opens it. It's a picture of a guys chest and it's obvious he's not a teenager because of the tattoos but he doesn't look like an old man. The whole thing is still creepy but it's less weird because at least the guy isn't old enough to be Patrick's grandfather. He's got a gold chain around his neck which shows he's definitely a fuckboy trying to be cool. It's so stupid and Patrick has no excuse for wanting to fuck the guy as much as he does.

 _peeweezy - You like?_  
_peeweezy - You can have more if you want_  
_peeweezy - As long as I see some of you_

He's a total fuckboy but it's kind of funny that Patrick didn't have to do anything and he's already getting offers of sexting.

 _lilstumpy - I'm not a slut_  
_peeweezy - Yeah right_  
_peeweezy - Everyone's a slut if your with the right person_  
_lilstumpy - *You're_  
_peeweezy - Ugh_  
_lilstumpy - :)))_  
_peeweezy - No emojis?_  
_lilstumpy - I have a crappy phone so I'm not blessed by the emoji gods_  
_peeweezy - I'll bless your dick_  
_lilstumpy - We were having such a nice conversation_  
_lilstumpy - Why did you have to ruin it_ _?_  
_peeweezy - I'm horny_  
_peeweezy - Come find me_  
_lilstumpy - I don't even know you and you don't know me_  
_lilstumpy - How did you find me?_  
_peeweezy - Your insta_  
_lilstumpy - How'd you find that?_  
_peeweezy - You commented on one of my friends posts_  
_peeweezy - So I followed you_  
_peeweezy - And your snap was in the bio so here I am_  
_lilstumpy - Why do you wanna meet?_  
_peeweezy - Your cute_  
_peeweezy - And I'm horny so I want to get laid easily_  
_lilstumpy - *You're_  
_peeweezy - Are you serious?_  
_lilstumpy - You don't even know where I live_  
_lilstumpy - Well I hope you don't because that'd be creepy_  
_peeweezy - You live in Chicago_  
_peeweezy - You said it multiple times in your captions and I live here too so I know a lot of the places_  
_lilstumpy - That's slightly creepy but ok_  
_peeweezy - So you wanna come over?_

It's weird that he wants to meet up straight away when Patrick doesn't even know who he is still. He doesn't know if this is someone he should know or not but it's weird to think of an old man finding his Instagram and trying to get laid.

 _lilstumpy - What's your Insta?_  
_peeweezy - Come to my house and I'll show you_

The whole thing is stupid and it's a terrible offer but Patrick's home alone and doesn't really have anything better to do. It's not like anyone would miss him if the guy did turn out to be a mass murderer and at least he'd get laid before he died.

 _lilstumpy - Where do you live?_  
_peeweezy - There we go darling_  
_peeweezy - I knew you'd be into it_  
_peeweezy - 88 Rayside Drive_  
_peeweezy - You close?_  
_lilstumpy - Yeah a couple of blocks away_  
_peeweezy - Ill be waiting_  
_lilstumpy - You don't know if I'm an old pervert_  
_lilstumpy - Or a murderer_  
_lilstumpy - You've never even seen me_  
_peeweezy - I saw your Insta cutie_  
_peeweezy - I know what you look like and I'm pretty sure I'm safe_  
_peeweezy - Hurry up and come over here_

Carefully Patrick tucks a Swiss Army knife into his pocket in case he needs it then locks up the house and starts walking. It's getting dark which is probably even more dangerous so he walks fast until he gets to the house. The house is big and doesn't seem like somewhere a random fuckboy would live but Patrick still knocks on the door.

When a man opens the door it's obvious that he's a lot older than Patrick, probably even double his age. Patrick steps backwards cautiously but the guy just undoes his shirt so Patrick can see the tattoos on his torso just like in his snap. "Am I really that scary cutie?" "Yeah, you're older then I thought" "Only 28" "I'm 17" "Yeah, I'm aware" "That's fucking weird" "It must not be too weird since you're still here, it didn't seem weird to you when you walked all the way here to get laid" "I thought you were 19 or 20" "No you didn't, don't pretend you're so innocent"

He grabs Patrick's arm and pulls him against his warm bare chest "Come on, come inside" "Let me go" "I will as long as you get in here with me" "What'll you do if I say no?" "I'll think you're just wasting my time" "Fucking hell this was a bad idea" "I'm sure the knife in your pocket will keep you safe, just come inside"

Patrick jumps away and puts his hand over the knife in his pocket protectively, ready to pull it out if he needs to. He doesn't think stabbing a guy is a good idea but he's willing to do it if the guy threatens him.

"Hey I'm not gonna hurt you Stumpy" "It's Patrick" "I won't hurt you, come inside" "I'm willing to stab you and jump out a window if I have to. I know where you live and I will bring the police if you hurt me" "I know, I just wanna get laid and I like younger boys, is that a crime?" "Raping me is" "I'm not going to, not if you want it too"

Nodding Patrick steps past the guy and into his house as the door closes behind him. All the lights are off so he walks towards the only light he says so he can at least see the guy if he attacks him. "I'm Pete by the way" His voice says out of the darkness behind Patrick but he just keeps walking until he ends up in Pete's dimly lit bedroom. The bed takes up at least half the room and to Patrick's horror there's ropes tied around the headboard which he definitely didn't want.

Pete walks up behind him and rests a hand on the small of his back "What do you think?" "I think you're delusional if you think you're tying me up" "I wasn't planning to" "You said a lot of things to me so are you planning to follow through?" "I am, which one do you want first?" "I don't care" "So young and innocent, it's such a turn on" "There's a word for that, it's pedophile" "I like younger guys not children, this is perfectly legal and I'm not a pedo" "I wouldn't mind if you were" "You're too young to be so slutty" "I go to a religious school so everyone's slutty, as soon as you tell kids not to do something they do it, that's why I'm here with you" "Mommy never told you not to talk to strangers?" "She did so I decided to come get fucked by one"

Pete lets his shirt drop off his shoulders then he roughly shoves Patrick onto his bed and laughs at the teenagers surprise "After seeing the ropes did you really think I'm into anything vanilla?" "You could give me a little warning" "That takes all the fun out of it" "I'm not a kinky little tumblr boy" "You do know your tumblr was in your bio too? Why do you think I talked to you?" "I wasn't being serious" "You have hundreds of kinky posts and you said you want someone to fuck you like a slut" "Well I wouldn't really tell a guy I just met that" "But I already know so that's what I'll do"

Still laughing Pete strips off his pants then raises his eyebrow at the fully dressed boy "Did you come to sit on my bed in your clothes or did you come for a fuck?" "A fuck" "Are you expecting me to be able to shove my dick through your jeans or something?"

He makes quick work of the teenagers clothes then drags down his boxers to release his hot, hard dick. "You're so lying to me, getting treated like shit makes you so hard" "It does and you're just really hot" "I am aren't I?" "Yeah you are, you wouldn't get away with fucking around with teenagers unless you were hot as hell"

Pete laps heavily at the head of Patrick's dick while looking up at the teenager through heavy eyes. He's barely legal and obviously inexperienced so Pete loves teasing him when Patrick can't do anything to stop him. Patrick's wriggling and trying to hide his frantic whimpers which Pete gladly soaks in, enjoying having this boy totally at his mercy.

"Pete please" "Have you ever been blown before?" "Yes and it was better then this" "I doubt that" "At least they didn't tease me and actually blew me" "I'm not going to blow you" "Why?" "Because I wanna fuck, teasing you was too fun to resist though" "Just fuck me then" "But your cock is really nice in my mouth" "Then properly put it in your stupid slutty mouth"

With raised eyebrows Pete stands up and looks down at the desperate teenager totally spread out on the bed for him "Are you forgetting who's in charge?" "This isn't fucking BDSM, I don't have time for that so just get in me" "Maybe you need a bit of dominating"

He strips off his boxers then kneels over Patrick touching himself slowly. Patrick groans and tries to touch Pete but his hand gets smacked away leaving him horny and desperate for the sexy older man. "God Pete please" "You need to learn some submission"

Before Patrick can object Pete pulls the gold chain off from around his neck and slips it over Patrick's head. The teenager looks really cute lying there naked with only the necklace on so Pete moves to kneel on the bed and lifts Patrick's hips to spread him open. "Be a good boy" "What's the necklace for?" "To make you behave" "How?" "You'll find out if you're a bad slut".

He slips a finger down between Patrick's legs then muffles his groan by shoving his lips down on the teenagers. After pumping 2 fingers into him Patrick's a moaning mess so when Pete pulls away to get a condom on he groans.

"Patrick you're a little slut" "Please please please" "If all teenagers were like this I think I'd go to college" "I'm supposed to be the prude, you invited me here and you don't even want me" "I do but you need to learn your lesson"

With confident hands Pete grabs the necklace around Patrick's neck and uses it to drag the teenager up into a kiss. While Patrick's distracted Pete fists the necklace in his hand and uses it to slightly choke the teenager.

Immediately Patrick pulls away from the older man and looks at him in terror before Pete pulls him back for soft kisses. It's not his style to be so gentle with his kisses but it does the job of calming the teenager down and getting him used to having restricted air.

"Alright cutie, hands and knees" "You gonna fuck me?" "Yeah, gonna fuck you like the slut you are" "You gonna choke me?" "It makes your dick so fucking hard so how can I not?"

Obediently Patrick gets on his hands and knees while Pete rolls a condom on and positions himself at the teenagers entrance "You aren't a virgin right? I think I forgot to actually ask that" "I'm not" "Teenagers are getting sluttier every year, I was a virgin until I was 20" "Well lucky for you most people don't both with virginity anymore" "Now I have plenty of teenagers to corrupt, lucky me"

He pushes into the pliant boy and groans in delight at how tight the teenager is. Patrick might not be a virgin but he's hot and tight so he must not have been fucked very much which makes it even better for Pete.

"Fuck you're so tight" "Y-yeah?" "Yeah, fuck I'm glad I messaged you" "Oh fuck yeah" "You have a dirty mouth, didn't your mommy ever wash your mouth out with soap for using those naughty words?" "Well I don't swear in front of my mother, it's not like she's ever heard me having sex" "How should I know? Some guys like that" "Not from their mother" "Maybe I should teach you to behave" "There are a lot of of other things you can clean my mouth with, that'll teach me to be a good boy"

Pete speeds up his thrusts and uses the necklace again to pull Patrick off his hands so his backs against the older man's chest. He holds the necklace tighter this time so Patrick's gasps for breath and the chain will make marks all along his neck for everyone to see.

When Patrick starts to get weak Pete releases his neck so he can breathe normally for a while "You know what asphyxiation is?" "M-maybe, I heard it on Law and Order" "It's a little different from the way they'd say it, it's breath play, I'll choke you to give you more pleasure" "Isn't it dangerous?" "Only if you don't know what you're doing, I can take care of you" "I thought you just wanted sex" "I do but it's hot, you can say no and I'll stop" "It's ok, I haven't done it before" "After all that talk on tumblr about wanting to be choked and handcuffed and fucked until you bleed, you're a virgin to all this" "I haven't done anything kinky, teenagers don't know how to do things like this properly. My last boyfriend got me to call him daddy but that's all" "I prefer master""

Now that he has consent Pete can tighten the necklace again and wrap his arm around Patrick's waist to stop him trying to pull away. It's hard to look after someone and choke them safely if the person is flailing around. Pete really doesn't want to hurt Patrick too much so the teenager just needs to keep still and enjoy everything.

"You look so pretty there, all naked and fuckable, just waiting for me to take that pretty little ass. You're taking this so well, most teenagers freak out at the idea of kissing an older guy but you're letting one fuck you and choke you. I'm gonna make lots of marks on that pretty neck and you'll have to explain to all your friends how you got fucked"

Pete keeps talking and complimenting the teenager to relax him further then guides the small boys hands down to his own ass. For the whole times he's been fucking him Patrick's been clawing at Pete's arm around his waist and clinging on desperately. Now Pete wants him submissive and still so he has to put Patrick's slutty hands to better use. Quickly Patrick gets the idea and spreads his ass cheeks apart so Pete has easier access to the boys tight ass.

The teenagers so delicious and spread open for the older man. Pete wishes he could lean down and make the teenager fall apart under his skilled tongue but neither of them have the patience for it. Later he'll have to show Patrick how amazing an older man can make you feel but for now they're both so close and need release.

When Patrick gets close Pete holds him tight around the waist and chokes him then leans in to growl in his ear "Come for me slut". With a scream Patrick comes untouched with the best orgasm he's ever felt and completely falls back against Pete. As the teenager shakes and falls apart Pete releases his neck and kisses along the marked skin to help work the boy through the orgasm. The older man's fingers draw patterns along the teenagers waist, waiting for Patrick to come down from his high.

After a long time of Patrick shaking, moaning and panting he calms down and fully relaxes into Pete's hold on him. It was the best thing he's ever felt but he's so wrecked now that all he can do is give Pete complete control. The older man pulls out of the teenager, throws away the condom and flips Patrick onto his back.

With quick frantic movements Pete jerks himself off while Patrick lies back, opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue for Pete. The sight of Patrick looking so wrecked and bruised but still so ready for him drives Pete over the edge. It's a less intense orgasm than Patrick's but it's still better than he's had lately when it's only been him and his right hand.

Patrick catches as much come as he can in his mouth and lets the rest splash over his face in the hottest way possible. At the sight of the gorgeous teenager Pete catches his lips in a kiss then amuses himself licking his own come off Patrick.

"That was amazing Pete" "Yeah, pretty fucking awesome" "I liked it more than I thought" "Choking can be awesome, especially with a hot guy" "I wouldn't mind doing it again" "Then don't block my snapchat" "I won't" "Good"

Pete collapses next to Patrick and throws an arm over the boys waist "Are you gonna sleep? I'm not usually someone who sleeps after sex but lots of people are" "No I usually just lie for a while" "Good, when do you have to go home?" "Soon, my parents aren't home but I don't wanna get in trouble for sneaking out" "So you can't stay the night?" "No" "I guess you have school tomorrow and missing school to get laid again wouldn't be good" "Try explaining that to a Christian school, I'd get preached at for days" "Do you just go because it's a good school?" "Yeah I'm not religious" "Have fun explaining the marks" "Maybe I should just stay here and pretend I got kidnapped" "I have work" "I can come to your work" "Such a slutty little teenager" "I'll see you another time" "Yup, maybe we can use the ropes" "Maybe"

Pete stretches back on his bed to watch Patrick get up and start searching the floor for his clothes. He has a nice ass and Pete has a great view which gets him to start thinking about what he can do to Patrick next time. The boys too young and innocent to know what he likes so it'll definitely be fun for Pete to teach him. Patrick won't know his limits yet so Pete can try things that other people would instantly say no to.

"Hey Patrick, I'm totally gonna check out your tumblr more" "There's some weird stuff on there, some of it sounds hot but I don't know what it is" "I'll know what it is, I told you older men are fun. You should hurry leave, you're taking forever to get dressed" "Alright" "Don't bring the knife next time, I'm not a pedo" "It could be kinky" "You haven't even been tied up yet, you are so not ready for knifeplay" "Oh shit you're actually into that?" "I did it once, it hurt like a bitch" "Did you let someone knife you?" "You sound 5 and yes I did, I was young and impressionable" "Like me" "Exactly"

Patrick finishes getting dressed and goes over to kiss Pete's lips then lay a hand on his bare chest "Bye Pete" "See ya cutie" "I'll message you" "I'll be waiting".

After another quick kiss Patrick starts the walk home leaving Pete naked on his bed fantasising about things he can do to Patrick's ass.


End file.
